Vínculo de Sangue
by Yuupii
Summary: -Humanos... Seres tão efêmeros... Fracos... –E Sakura deixou o cemitério olhando uma ultima vez para o tumulo do humano que até então lhe fazia companhia, o nome Naruto não seria esquecido. E desapareceu na penumbra daquela noite nublada.
1. Chapter 1

Vínculo de sangue

Antes de lerem eu queria deixar bem claro que essa fic não é minha e sim da Jack-chan ;P

**Vínculo de sangue**

**  
fic-whitter: Jacqueline Sampaio  
shipper: sasuke e sakura  
estilo: vampírica  
baseada em: no anime Sennen no Yuki (A Thousand of Years Snow)**

**-Humanos... Seres tão efêmeros... Fracos... –E Sakura deixou o cemitério olhando uma ultima vez para o tumulo do humano que até então lhe fazia companhia, o nome Naruto não seria esquecido. E desapareceu na penumbra daquela noite nublada.**

-Agora tome seus comprimidos senhor Uchiha. –Disse a simpática enfermeira a Sasuke Uchiha. Este olha com desdém para os comprimidos e os toma rapidamente. A enfermeira sorri por não ter que obriga-lo a ingerir os remédios, esta sai em seguida. Sasuke levanta-se cambaleante, vai até o banheiro, cospe os medicamentos que estavam atrás da língua. Odiava tudo aquilo. Aqueles remédios apenas serviam para adiar o inevitável, ele morreria. Então por que se submeter a essa tortura? A tortura de ir periodicamente a um hospital e tomar mais de oito comprimidos por dia? Ele não sabia, mas sentia-se... Cansado.

Sorveu mais sangue do que seu corpo suportava e observou cada uma de suas vitimas desfalecerem rapidamente. Amaldiçoava os humanos, tão fracos.

-Odeio humanos! Por que... Por que eles possuem... Possuem a dádiva de morrer! –Balbuciou Sakura no terraço de um prédio, as lembranças ainda em Naruto, humano que fora um grande amigo ignorando o fato de que esta era um monstro sugador de sangue. Olhou atentamente para os escassos transeuntes que passavam abaixo do prédio.

E Sasuke caminhava pelas ruas. Ao menos conseguiu alta do hospital com a certeza de que logo voltaria a contragosto. Sua saúde era instável, e ultimamente passava mais tempo medicado no hospital do que em casa.

-Não tenho muito tempo. Se for para morrer que fosse a um prazo menor do que o dado pelo medico. –Sussurrou tristemente. Teria de voltar logo para casa, já sentia a vista ficar turva. E deu mais alguns passos em direção a casa cessando apenas quando ouviu um grande estrondo atrás de si e o corpo que parecia ter despencado do prédio. Depois de alguns minutos observando aturdido a cena moveu-se cambaleante para o encontro da jovem.

"**-DEVE TER MORRIDO COM CERTEZA!" - Pensou enquanto ajoelhava-se próximo a pessoa. A viu levantar-se como se nada tivesse acontecido. Admirou a pele alva, mas alva do que o comum, os olhos esmeraldinos sem brilho e os cabelos rosados curtos. Era bela, melancolicamente bela! O olhou por alguns instantes o humano que a fitava surpreso.**

-Você... Você está bem? –Ele perguntou agora de pé ao lado dela.

-Estou. E você está bem? –Falou próximo a ele, a respiração entrecortada do jovem e a expressão aturdida fizeram Sakura sorrir. "Tão fraco" ela pensou. Começou sua caminhada. Sasuke não entendia como poderia estar bem depois da queda, ao vê-la seguir seu caminho andou para falar com a mesma, mas um súbito mal estar o atingiu levando-o ao chão. Antes de desmaiar vislumbrou a figura feminina olhando-o com uma expressão nula.

Sentiu uma brisa cortante atingi-lo. Abriu vagarosamente os olhos cor ônix apenas para descobrir que estava no topo da torre de uma igreja católica. Por pouco não caiu de uma altura considerável. Depois de se recompor do susto com dificuldade viu a jovem que havia caído do prédio em pé atrás dele. Como ela apareceu naquele ponto? E viu os olhos rubros fitarem com malicia, os caninos protuberando dos lábios. Ao tentar afastar-se da figura macabra quase despencou, mas Sakura o segurou pela gola da sobrecasaca erguendo-o do chão.

-Com medo humano? –Falou sarcástica vendo-o segurar as mãos da própria Haruno num pedido mudo para que ela não o soltasse. E a Haruno riu alto com o modo como Sasuke agia.

-Vejo que está com medo? Achou que eu morreria caindo daquele prédio?

-VOCE É...

-Sou aquilo que os humanos temem, sou uma vampira! –Falou aproximando Sasuke até sua pessoa. Queria ver o pavor em seus olhos, mas não foi isso que viu. Os olhos de Sasuke tinham um brilho incomum.

-Deve ser fascinante ser um ser eterno!

-Não sabe o que diz idiota! –Fala Sakura ferina. Lembrou-se certa vez de Naruto dizendo as mesmas palavras.

**-Eu sei sim... Tendo a vida limitada como a minha ter o seu dom seria uma luz no fim do túnel! –E a voz saiu sofrida e Sakura olhou para o comportamento de Sasuke abismada. Largou o jovem que ficou de pé. O frio se intensificando mais e mais.**

-E então vampira? Vai me matar agora ou eu terei de esperar o tempo que o medico me disse? –E com aquela frase ficou evidente o que Sakura já desconfiava: aquele humano fraco logo morreria. Sentiu isso ao vê-lo pela primeira vez com seus olhos apurados. Podiam ouvir as batidas preguiçosas de seu coração e a respiração fraca. E mesmo agora em uma situação eletrizante mantinha-se com a reação corpórea tranqüila.

-Não seria saudável beber o sangue de alguém que está com os dias contados. Não precisava me dizer de sua situação, vi isso assim que o vi rapaz. Você é a prova viva de como os humanos são fracos! Inúteis! –Por alguns instantes Sasuke viu o semblante da vampira encher-se de dor para logo mais voltar à expressão nula. Ela se aproximou do humano abraçando-o.

-Segure-se em mim humano. Eu o levarei para casa. –E assim Sasuke o faz adormecendo de súbito nos braços da vampira.

"-Aquilo foi um sonho?" - Perguntou-se do momento em que despertou em seu quarto até agora, estando no hospital para verificar o aumento da dosagem de remédios que tomava. Parecia alheio a tudo a sua volta tamanha sua distração. Deu-se ao trabalho inclusive de ficar próximo ao prédio onde supostamente encontrou a vampira, mas nada encontrou.

-Pare com isso Sasuke acabará enlouquecendo! –Recriminou suas próprias ações enquanto se dirigia a sua casa. A vista momentaneamente ficou turva indicando que logo o mal estar rotineiro viria e Sasuke apressou seus passos não querendo desmaiar em plena rua.

"-Preciso ser rápido!" - Tarde demais. Sasuke é obrigado a sentar-se no pequeno mural de uma antiga casa, as mãos tremulas, o suor frio, a vista turva e a sensação de que a qualquer momento seu corpo iria pender ao chão.

**-Por que... Por que sou tão fraco? Por quê? –A voz embargada. Sasuke estava cansado, cansado de saber que não teria um futuro, cansado de atrasar sua morte causando um grande sofrimento ao seu corpo, cansado de viver.**

Definitivamente ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Passou a vigiá-lo de longe convencida de que apenas não queria que ele fosse morto por outro vampiro se não ela. E pretendia permanecer nas sombras vislumbrando-o quando possível, mas vê-lo ali a passar mal enquanto os transeuntes continuavam seu percurso era impossível!

"-Até mesmo nós vampiros sabemos ser solidários uns com os outros. Humanidade estúpida! Por isso merecem ser nossa refeição!" - Desceu do prédio onde estava e parou em frente ao rapaz. A mão na testa, balbuciava palavras sem muito sentido que Sakura não pode decifrar, uma visão patética em sua opinião. E quando Sasuke finalmente perdeu os sentidos ela o abraçou erguendo-o do chão e conduzindo o mesmo para a casa que havia descoberto na noite em que se conheceram.

-Como diabos eu vim parar em casa? –Ainda cambaleante e sentado em sua própria cama Sasuke questionava-se o que poderia ter ocorrido. Ouviu barulhos vindos do banheiro que ficava ao lado de seu quarto. Saiu cauteloso para se deparar com uma figura conhecida saindo do banheiro.

-Nossa você toma muitos remédios! Tem medo de morrer e fica adiando com todos esses comprimidos que estão no seu banheiro? –Assustou-se a principio, mas se recompôs mais rápido do que imaginava.

-Você... Existe?

-Claro que existo... Seu nome de acordo com os potes que guardam os comprimidos e Sasuke Uchiha não é? –Sakura foi até o quarto do rapaz deitando-se na cama.

-Sou. Então realmente aconteceu aquele episodio na torre daquela igreja?

-Sim. Pensou que fosse um sonho? –Sakura o olhou de forma divertida.

-É eu pensei sim. Você me encontrou e me trouxe para cá eu suponho.

**-Sim. Nossa se você tem uma saúde tão instável a ponto de passar mal em qualquer lugar a qualquer hora não deveria sair de casa Sasuke Uchiha! –O viu se aproximar e sentar na cama sempre mantendo seus olhos ônix na figura feminina.**

-Viver enclausurado em casa ou em um hospital é que não vou ficar! Já é um saco ficar aqui durante algumas horas do dia ou ficar internado no hospital às vezes. Quero aproveitar a minha vida até onde der.

-Mas não parece estar aproveitando. Você deveria então procurar se divertir com os amigos de preferência e tudo o que vejo é você caminhar sem rumo por ai Sasuke. Onde estão seus amigos?

-Eu os abandonei. –Sasuke fitou o chão. –Não quero que descubram que estou doente e fiquem com pena de mim.

-Nossa que atitude mais idiota a sua!

-Pior é ser imortal e ignorar essa dádiva. Você parece não gostar muito da sua condição... E... Eu não sei seu nome senhorita.

-Sakura. –Esta olha para um relógio que está na mesinha de cabeceira de Sasuke. –Preciso ir. Se tiver os dias limitados recomendo que você deixe essa cara de vitima e faça algo Sasuke. –Levanta-se abrindo as cortinas da janela pelo qual passou.

-Eu a verei novamente Sakura?

-Por que a pergunta Sasuke? Quer me ver novamente?

-Estou curioso sobre você. Gostaria de conhecer a fundo um vampiro. De saber ao menos como é a sensação de ser eterno. De saber que viverá e poder criar planos para a vida.

-Quer saber como é ser vampira Sasuke? –O pega pela gola da camisa jogando-o na cama e deitando-se por cima do corpo masculino, olhava fixamente para um Sasuke embasbacado. –É UM SACO! –Fala a milímetros dos lábios masculinos, não demora a sair. E Sasuke manteve-se naquela posição tentando digerir a situação durante longos minutos até sentir os primeiros raios de sol tocarem sua pele.

-Você tem andado sumida Sakura. Ainda de luto pela morte daquele humano que você protegia dos outros vampiros? –Pergunta Sai à figura que estava olhando a noite que se formava pela grande janela da mansão que reside.

**-Vá embora Sai. Não estou a fim de ouvir suas asneiras hoje! –Fala Sakura com irritação na voz.**

-Você tem matado humanos implacavelmente. Voltou a ser a vampira sanguinária de antes. Estava sentindo falta desta Sakura. A Sakura de antes estava me irritando com aquela abstinência a sangue humano. –Sakura manteve-se quieta. –Se você não queria que o tal de Naruto morresse por que não o transformou em um de nós?

-Se fizesse isso... Ele me odiaria. A dor de ser odiada por ele seria maior do que a dor que sinto agora. –E os olhos esmeraldinos sofrido fitaram o chão, Sai decidiu evadir antes que Sakura assim o pedisse de uma forma nada amigável. E a mesma permaneceu mais alguns minutos com o semblante nulo e pensamentos perdidos até lembrar-se de algo. Fora ao toalete a fim de banhar-se. Logo sairia.

-Sasuke você tem tomado os remédios como digo a você? –Pergunta o medico Kakashi Hatake ao jovem que está sentado em uma maca sendo examinado pelo mesmo.

-Tenho, mas eles não parecem fazer efeito mesmo com o aumento da dosagem.

-Se continuar assim terei que interna-lo Sasuke.

-Quando este dia chegar Kakashi eu cancelo o tratamento. Não vou ficar aqui de forma alguma! –Sasuke pega sua camisa vestindo-a, sai rapidamente transtornado. O motivo de seu transtorno? Bem não eram necessariamente os ditos de Kakashi, mas sim de certa pessoa que não viu mais. –Sakura...

A noite não estava sendo das mais agradáveis. Suava frio, a vista turva. Felizmente estava em casa já deitado em sua cama, mas isso definitivamente não o agradava de qualquer modo. Sasuke sentia o corpo tremer involuntariamente. E o pior é que estava... Completamente... Só. A quem recorrer? Ninguém. Os pais a muito tempo haviam deixado aquele mundo, o irmão depois de uma violenta briga afastou-se e ele próprio afastou os amigos que tinha. E agora o que fazer?

**-Me entregar... –Sussurrou com a voz falha. Lembrou-se subitamente das palavras de Sakura quando a viu pela segunda vez. Aproveitar a vida ela disse, e ele agia como uma vitima como a própria afirmou. Mas naquela situação não podia simplesmente tentar algo. Sentiu uma mão tocar sua testa, não tinha forças nem mesmo para abriu seus olhos e desvendar quem poderia ser ou se estava sendo vitima de uma alucinação. A mão pousada na testa passou a acariciar seu rosto, afagar seus cabelos negros e Sasuke sentiu-se bem com aquele ato.**

-Sakura? –Ele sussurrou entorpecido pelo mal estar ainda presente. Não obteve resposta. E não demorou a sentiu um hálito quente em seu pescoço, alguém estava próxima daquela área. Os pensamentos focados em Sakura. Acabou por adormecer completamente.

Imprudência. Essa era a palavra que não deixava a mente de Sakura. Ir até a casa do Uchiha e tentar morde-lo ao vê-lo mal na cama foi o fiasco! Embora Sasuke tivesse expressado o vislumbre pela imortalidade que Sakura poderia lhe proporcionar com um ato tão simples, morde-lo. E novamente tentou dormir, não poderia fazer nada, além disso, era manhã.

-Eu tenho que parar com esta atitude infantil. Foi assim com Naruto e acabei por sofrer com sua perda. Seria burrice criar laços com alguém que tem o tempo de vida menor. –A jovem fechou pesadamente os olhos.

Sentia-se bem melhor, algo ou alguém possibilitou sua melhora com uma simples visita na noite anterior. Sasuke desconfiava ser Sakura, mas não tinha certeza. Foi ao supermercado comprando alimentos mais saudáveis do que o habitual. E estranhamente a manhã parecia mais agradável aos seus olhos. Tocou o pescoço. Por que tudo parecia melhor? Teria recebido a visita de Sakura e ganhado a imortalidade através de uma mordida. Sasuke sabia que não, não havia marca alguma em seu pescoço.

**Mais três humanos foram mortos pelos caninos de Sakura Haruno. Pretendia permanecer no alto de uma edificação até o amanhecer, mas acabou por seguir um outro rumo, devia uma visita a alguém.**

-Não significa que ele é importante, é apenas uma visita. –Quis se convencer até sair.

A olhou aturdido. Afinal o que vampiros comiam além de sangue humano?

-Tem alguma preferência quando a sua refeição Sakura?

-Prepare o que você quiser. Não tenho um paladar exigente. E... Se a comida não me satisfizer... Provarei do seu sangue. –Falou com um ar de divertimento, estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, os braços apoiando a cabeça.

-Então vou fazer um sushi. –Concluiu o Uchiha pegando nos armários tudo o que pudesse ajudá-lo no preparamento da refeição. E Sakura olhava atentamente a casa.

-Mora sozinho Uchiha?

-Sim.

-Não tem uma esposa?

-Eu lhe falei Sakura. Afastei meus amigos, sendo assim afastaria até mesmo uma mulher. Queria ficar completamente só. –A vampira não pode olhar a expressão facial do jovem já que este estava de costas ocupado em preparar a comida ofertada.

-Você pode até ter conseguido afugentar as mulheres... Mas e sua família? Certamente não conseguiu mante-los afastados.

-Meus pais morreram e tenho um irmão com quem não falo. Nem sei onde ele está. Sendo assim estou sozinho no mundo Sakura.

**-Então somos dois Uchiha. –Sasuke virou-se na tentativa de ver a face feminina, mas Sakura subitamente levantou-se ficando em pé ao lado dele. –Quer ajuda? –Perguntou já se intrometendo nos afazeres de Sasuke. Este a olhou com um meio sorriso, aceitou a ajuda ofertada. E não demorou ao prato ser feito. Sasuke verdadeiramente não sentia fome, os remédios inibiam um pouco o apetite, mas comeu com gosto. E Sakura mantinha seus orbes esmeraldinos fixos em Sasuke enquanto mastigava suavemente o alimento. Ao termino da refeição Sasuke recolheu a louça indo até a pia para lavar a mesma enquanto Sakura caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala olhando atentamente as poucas fotografias do local. Sentiu um cheiro de sangue passando a caminhar em direção à cozinha, viu Sasuke retirando um caco de vidro da palma da mão, acidentalmente o prato quebrou na mão do mesmo ao tentar lava-lo. Sasuke viu a figura de Sakura com uma expressão aturdida, os olhos rubros e focados no ferimento. Aproximou-se com cautela, como um lince prestes a atacar uma lebre. Segurou firmemente a mão onde continha o ferimento, parecia alheia a tudo a que ocorria a sua volta. Sasuke estremeceu. Poderia Sakura ataca-lo naquele momento? O mais atordoante não era se ela iria atacá-lo ou não, mas sim se ele permitiria ou não. Sentia-se curioso quanto à sensação de ter aqueles caninos em sua pele. Mas Sakura tomou uma decisão que nem mesmo ela esperava. Largou o braço do Uchiha e saiu às pressas. Sasuke nem conseguiu dizer algo para evitar sua saída.**

--

Espero que tenham gostado da fic da Jack-Chan

deixem uma review \o/\o/


	2. Chapter 2

Ino assustou-se ao ver novos corpos estraçalhados nos aposentos da Haruno, esta deitada na cama, mas com os olhos abertos.

-Que carnificina! Você anda muito faminta Sakura!

-O que quer? –Mostrou-se impaciente.

-Você tem faltado às reuniões vampiricas. Não deveria fazer isso. Logo você que é membro do clã Haruno, o clã mais poderoso dos vampiros.

-Não tenho interesse nesse tipo de coisa. Vá embora Ino quero descansar.

-Até quando agirá dessa forma Sakura? Não é a primeira vez que você se aproxima de um humano e ele morre. Já deveria estar acostumada com isso. Se o seu brinquedinho de nome Naruto se quebrou arranje outro! –As mãos de Sakura agarraram o pescoço de Ino em um poderoso aperto, a muito custo Ino se desvencilhou do ataque promovido pela Haruno. E Sakura manteve-se com a expressão nula mesmo depois de quase ter ferido gravemente a companheira.

-Só perdôo você por que está ferida pela morte do humano, mas da próxima vez que agir assim acabarei com você Sakura!

-Vá logo embora antes que eu te mate! –E Ino saiu. Sakura vislumbrou os corpos retalhados no quarto, sentiu nojo.

Mais comprimidos! Kakashi na sua opinião queria mata-lo! E Sasuke sentia a aposentadoria que ganhava por invalidez ir cada vez mais aos medicamentos, coisa que não o agradava.

-Daqui a pouco vou me alimentar de comprimidos. –Falou sarcástico. Antes de voltar para casa passou no shopping, precisava de roupas novas. Olhou a vitrine de uma joalheria quando saia da loja de roupas, viu um colar com um crucifixo como pingente, sorriu.

Duas semanas sem vê-lo, não entendia o porquê daquela impaciência e nem mesmo sorver sangue aplacava a tensão que sentia. Por que o nome Sasuke Uchiha não saia de sua cabeça? Frustrada pelas incógnitas que se formava em sua mente sem solução rumou para a casa do Uchiha.

**Respirava com dificuldade, o medicamento o deixava sonolento o dia inteiro e ter ficado uma semana naquele maldito hospital o estava consumindo, mas nada poderia fazer. Ao menos queria ver a figura pálida de sorriso sarcástico que conhecera, quem sabe para despedir-se dela, sentia a vida escapar por entre os dedos a cada dia. Manteve os olhos fechados, a brisa da noite fria bagunçando levemente seus cabelos. Mas a janela estava fechada? Quem poderia ter aberto? Não sabia. Mas do jeito que estava não se daria ao trabalho de abrir os olhos para constatar que a janela realmente estava aberta tampouco levantaria para fechá-la. Preferiria se entregar logo ao sono e acordar apenas quando o efeito do remédio passasse.**

-Sasuke... –Ouviu alguém sussurrar seu nome.

"-Será que... Sakura?" - O quarto escuro, não pode saber quem se aproximava e sentava ao seu lado na cama. E quem agora afagava seu rosto e cabelos suavemente.

-Sakura... –Murmurou sem obter resposta. Enquanto Sasuke tentava manter-se suficientemente acordado para constatar se era ela ou não Sakura estava diante do humano fraco, sofrida. Por que sofria? Ela não sabia. Como se pudesse sentir o sofrimento do humano. Depois de um tremendo esforço Sasuke pode focar o rosto pálido de Sakura que o olhava, de imediato Sakura cessou as caricias antes depositadas no rosto masculino.

**Lutando contra o corpo Sasuke despertou e sorriu ao ver Sakura olhando-o sentada na cama.**

-Fui até a sua casa, mas você não estava lá. Então pensei: para não estar hora dessas em casa ou está desmaiado em algum lugar ou no hospital.

-Sua intuição é sensacio... –Parou. Falar o estava cansando.

-Melhor poupar energia Uchiha. Está tão fraco, parou de tomar aqueles remédios ou o que?

-Meu corpo... Está rejeitando os remédios. –Olhou para o lado, não queria ver aquele olhar de Sakura em que parecia chamá-lo de fraco.

-Quanto tempo?

-O que?

-Quanto tempo de vida você tem Sasuke?

-Menos de seis meses. Talvez dure um ano no máximo. Não sei.

-É... Vidinha limitada a sua! E nem ao menos pode aproveitar seus últimos momentos... Vai acabar passando sua vida aqui nesse hospital por ser fraco. –Sakura viu Sasuke sorrir.

-É por isso que acho você interessante. Dizendo coisas que nenhuma outra pessoa diria a mim.

-Não é do meu feitio mentir para moribundos dizendo que sobreviverão. –Levanta-se, mas sua mão é retida pelas mãos de Sasuke.

-Por favor, fica um pouco mais. –Os olhos suplicantes fizeram Sakura sentar-se.

-Não posso me demorar se não terei problemas quando o amanhecer chegar.

-Por um acabo você morrerá se ficar exposta à luz do dia?

-Não é isso! Acho que anda lendo muitos contos por ai sobre os de minha raça. Não morremos se expostos à luz, mas os raios solares são muito incômodos. Somos como animais noturnos, não andamos durante o dia.

-E tem algo mais que deve ser desmistificado a respeito dos vampiros Sakura?

-Não temos aversão a artefatos religiosos, prata ou alho.

-Então são mais fortes do que os vampiros da literatura.

-Mas podemos ser mortos Sasuke.

-Podem?

-Há humanos que sabem de nossa existência e nos caçam implacavelmente. Eles desenvolveram uma arte capaz de nos eliminar. Não sabemos o que compõem suas armas, mas um tiro em algum ponto vital é letal.

-Caçadores... De vampiros você diz?

**-Sim. Eles sim existem Sasuke. Agora você sabe que não somos estes seres dotados de imortalidade. Ouso afirmar que nunca aparecerá tal ser.**

-Mas ainda sim possuem uma expectativa de vida inimaginável, não adoecem ou se machucam facilmente. Isso é louvável. Eu... Eu queria ter este dom. –E na mente de Sakura o acontecimento que quase fez o Uchiha tornar-se um vampiro pelas suas mãos passou pela sua mente. Seria fácil transforma-lo em um vampiro, mas não poderia fazê-lo sem que Sasuke visse também os pontos negativos de ser um sugador de sangue.

-Vocês humanos apenas vêem um vampiro como um ser poderoso. Não sabem o que é viver pela eternidade vendo pessoas queridas perecerem enquanto você continua aqui. É uma vida incrivelmente... Solitária. –E olhou para a janela enquanto Sasuke a mirava.

-Eu não imaginava, mas a solidão não é algo característico de seres eternos. Eu tenho meus dias contados e passo por isso.

-Mas seus sofrimentos um dia acabarão Sasuke, mas...

-É difícil acreditar que um ser cheio de vida e beleza como você sofra. –E toda aquela proximidade estava deixando os nervos de Sakura aflorados. Era como testemunhar a repetição do mesmo acontecimento envolvendo Naruto e outros mais que Sakura se apegou.

-Melhor eu ir. Cuide-se Uchiha. –Saiu às pressas, mas pode ouvir um sonoro "obrigado" por parte do rapaz.

As vezes freqüentava o teatro a fim de ouvir a opera de Tóquio. E como era de se supor estava sozinha no luxuoso camarote. Embora tentasse manter a concentração na musica tocada seu pensamento estava longe. Há três dias não o via, em compensação diminuiu significativamente a quantidade de sangue que sorvia. Ela conhecia bem aqueles atos. Quando conheceu Naruto e começou a se afeiçoar a ele tinha o mesmo comportamento como se visse o rosto de Naruto em todas as suas vitimas. E agora via o filme se repetir com Sasuke.

"-Tenho que me afastar... Esquece-lo." - Pensou pegando seu binóculo para ver o que se passava no palco.

**-Essa mulher está me matando! Disse para ela que deveríamos realizar um casamento simples apenas com familiares e amigos próximos, mas Ten Ten não quis outra! –Falava com um pequeno tom de aborrecimento Neji ao seu amigo Sasuke.**

-Mulheres são sempre assim Neji e pior do homem que não aceitar o que desejam.

-Isso é verdade Sasuke. Aliás... Quando você vai juntar os trapos com alguém? –Sasuke emudeceu. Na situação em que estava planejar um futuro com uma mulher seria burrice.

-Eu sou um solteiro convicto Neji. Não vou mudar tão fácil. –Foi a melhor desculpa que deu ao amigo. Ele não sabia da triste sina que aguardava Sasuke. E continuaram conversando amigavelmente, Sasuke teve de admitir ao termino do encontro que seguir o conselho de Sakura foi algo satisfatório. Sakura... Não a via a alguns dias e sentia-se necessitado pela presença feminina. A única que sabia que logo ele sucumbiria a uma doença, a única que se mostrava sincera e parecia sofrer de forma igual ao jovem. E aquela incerteza da presença da moça o deixava tenso. Ele poderia nunca mais vê-la e estranhamente doía aquele pensamento.

-Que deprimente... Estou deprimente. Pode ver isso Naruto. Em parte a culpa é sua! –Falou Sakura a lapide a sua frente, a meia hora estava exposta naquele tempo chuvoso e frio. Não havia sorvido sangue naquele dia, não conseguiu. Já sentia os efeitos claros da abstinência. As mãos tremulas, os caninos expostos e os olhos provavelmente rubros. Só em instantes como aquele é que Sakura sentia-se frágil como uma... Humana. E a necessidade de ter alguém para cuidar dela era colossal.

-Acho que... Vou cobrar a ajuda que já prestei a ele... –Sorri caminhando com dificuldade para fora do cemitério.

**A casa estava escura. Lembrou-se que desligou todos os interruptores quando havia saído. Aquela calma exarcebada estava deixando-o tenso, mas Sasuke caminhou até o quarto depois de acender um abajur que estava na sala. Caminhou para o quarto, uma sensação de que não estava só. Estranhou ao ver a persiana aberta e o chão parcialmente molhado, tinha certeza de ter fechado toda a casa, especialmente seu quarto.**

**-Será que esqueci a janela? –Caminhou até a mesma fechando-a. A porta do quarto antes aberta fechou-se fortemente o que o Uchiha estranhou, não havia mais corrente de ar por ele ter fechado a janela. Mas ao se virar não enxergou muita coisa, não havia ligado à luz do próprio quarto ainda.**

-Oi? –Queria que nada respondesse ao seu chamado. Achou-se estúpido pelo medo que sentia. Caminhou até o provável lugar onde se encontrava o interruptor, mas antes de tocá-lo sentiu uma mão poderosa agarra-lo pelo pescoço encurralando-o na parede atrás de si. Pode ver os olhos rubros que o fitavam.

-Sakura? –Tateou o abajur ao seu lado na mesa de cabeceira acendendo-o. Já sentindo falta de ar pela mão que pressionava o pescoço assustou-se ao ver o rosto belo de expressão demoníaca que Sakura carregava. –Sakur... –Esta projetou seu corpo a fim de mordê-lo, Sasuke permaneceu imóvel. Sakura ao invés de cravar suas garras no pescoço masculino as cravou na lateral da mão afastando-se bruscamente. Acabou por bater as costas na parede atrás de si deixando seu corpo escorregar pela mesma.

-SAKURA! –Sasuke correu em sua direção, tocou o rosto mais frio do que o habitual. E Sakura ainda lutava para controlar o monstro que havia em seu interior e que ansiava pelo sangue do humano a sua frente, isso era nítido até mesmo para Sasuke que acompanhava a tudo aturdido. Inesperadamente Sakura sentiu-se ser calorosamente abraçada pelo mesmo que se encontrava de joelhos a sua frente. A vampira começou a se acalmar ainda mais pelas palavras ditas pelo jovem Sasuke que pareciam niná-la.

-Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. –Os caninos foram se recolhendo, os olhos antes rubros agora verdes. Sakura permaneceu ali sentindo o calor esplendido que Sasuke que oferecia. Este ainda abraçado a ela começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

**-Você está bem Sakura? –Ela não respondia. Estava fraca, estava vulnerável. Criatura nenhuma havia visto a Haruno daquele jeito, nem mesmo Naruto. –Você está ensopada! Venha eu vou enxugá-la! –Pegou a mão da jovem guiando-a até a cama onde esta se sentou. Pegou um roupão e uma toalha do closet sentando em frente à Sakura enxugando suavemente o rosto e os cabelos rosados. Sakura manteve seu olhar lânguido naquele homem. Naquele momento ela estava mais fraca do que ele. E o corpo da Haruno de tão fraco pela falta de sangue foi pendendo... Pendendo... E o Uchiha nada poderia fazer a não ser deixá-la cair sobre seu peito para melhor acomoda-la.**

-O que está acontecendo com você... Sakura?

Sentia-se quente. Temia abrir os olhos e descobrir que aquele calor que a aquecia era apenas ilusão. Ainda sim se viu obrigada a abrir os orbes esmeraldinos pela luminosidade que a incomodava.

-Acordou? Estava preocupado. –O viu sentado ao seu lado da cama, um semblante belo que sorria intensamente.

-Estou em sua casa? Como?

-Você veio para cá. Não se lembra de como veio para cá Sakura?

-Não. –Olhou em volta. Estava trajando um roupão. –Eu fiz algo ruim não é? Ataquei você ou algo assim?

-Não. Eu vou separar uma roupa e deixa-la à vontade para tomar um banho. Você está com fome?

-Eu... Eu estou com sede.

-Sede? Bom então eu vou pegar água e...

-Sasuke?

-O que?

-Minha sede não é de água. –Sasuke a fitou intensamente.

-Eu... Eu vou ver se consigo algo para você.

-Conseguir algo para mim? Vai matar um humano para saciar a minha sede Sasuke?

-Claro que não Sakura! Você pode beber sangue de outros animais também não é?

-Não é um gosto muito agradável se comparado com o de humanos.

-Então que seja. Já está amanhecendo então é melhor ficar aqui. Comprarei algum animal vivo para você. Fique bem ta? –E saiu enquanto Sakura o olhava terna, lembrou-se de um episodio antigo.

Flash back

-Sakura-chan eu vou acabar com a sua sede!

-Vai fazer o que Naruto? Deixar-me morde-lo?

-CLARO QUE NÃO! Vou a um pet shop comprar um animal vivo para você se alimentar. Você pode tomar sangue de outros animais né?

-Posso sim. –Sorriu ao vê-lo sair correndo como se o mundo fosse desabar. E depois de uma hora a espera de alimento lá vem o jovem loiro com um coelho nas mãos.

-Comprei no pet shop para você. Ele é lindo não é? Dei o nome de "ohayo" pro coelho!

-Ele é bonito sim Naruto. Passa ele para cá estou com muita sede.

-Por que você quer o ohayo Sakura?

-Por que vou me alimentar dele Naruto!

-Ah Sakura, mas ele é tão fofo e eu até comprei coleirinha pra ele e demorei a pensar em um nome e... –Naruto com os olhos lacrimejantes.

**-TÁ BOM NARUTO PEGA ESSE BICHO EU NÃO VOU COMÊ-LO!**

-EBAAAAAAAAAA! –Naruto pula alegremente carregando o coelho.

Fim do flash back

Encostou-se na parede, a vista a cada instante mais turva. Lembrou-se que deixara de tomar os remédios pela manhã tamanha a sua preocupação com a vampira que estava temporariamente hospedada em sua casa. E agora caminhava com certa dificuldade enquanto levava um pato vivo que havia comprado na feira.

-Só mais um pouco Sasuke. –Incentivou-se por fim conseguindo caminhar.

Matou o animal rapidamente retirando o quanto pode de seus fluidos. Banhou-se no quarto de hospedes a fim de não incomodar Sakura que ainda estava em seu quarto. O mal estar ainda era algo presente, mas procurou manter-se com a aparência boa a fim de passar a idéia de que estivesse saudável. Ao adentrar o quarto assustou-se ao ver que Sakura estava nua, havia tomado banho e agora tentava vestir as roupas ofertadas pelo Uchiha.

-ME DESCULPE! –Virou-se envergonhado saindo rapidamente do quarto, Sakura deu um meio sorriso. Depois de poucos minutos Sasuke pode ouvir um "entre" de Sakura adentrando o aposento com comida. Não ousou fitar a jovem pela vergonha que sentia.

-Sakura eu... Eu trouxe sua comida! –Deixou a bandeja em cima de uma mesa próxima a porta e tentou sair.

-Obrigada e... Não precisa ficar envergonhado. Foi um acidente.

-Me desculpe Sakura eu não deveria ter entrado sem bater na porta.

-Não foi nada. Mas... Você gostou do que viu Sasuke? –O jovem Uchiha a fitou aturdido com o questionamento. E Sakura o olhava com ar de malicia.

-Eu vou deixá-la sozinha para se alimentar. Essas são suas roupas sujas? –Apontou para as vestes em cima de uma cômoda.

-Sim.

-Vou colocá-las na lavadora e secadora assim ao anoitecer vestirá roupas limpas. –E Sasuke saiu. E Sakura sorveu rapidamente o sangue ofertado.  
Sasuke se dirigiu ao quarto de hospedes, mas com o mal estar fora obrigado a ir ao banheiro vomitar.

**E enquanto esperava se recompor fora colocar as vestes ainda úmidas pela chuva de Sakura na maquina de lavar. Ante disso aspirou o doce perfume que as vestes exalavam embriagando-o. Demorou um pouco ao perceber que o que fazia era algo que certamente pareceria desagradável aos olhos de outrem.**

Logo mais anoiteceria. E o Uchiha desde à hora em que trouxe algo para que ela comece não adentrou mais o quarto, na certa envergonhado pelo que houve de manhã. E Sakura se divertia ao lembrar do modo como Sasuke agiu ao vê-la nua. Vê-lo aturdido sem duvida havia a deixado excitada, e a idéia de poder permitir esse pecado mais uma vez aos olhos do jovem era tentadora demais para ir embora sem nada fazer. Retirou as vestes pertencentes ao Uchiha adentrando o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, abriu o Box, deixou propositalmente a porta do banheiro aberta.

Sasuke tomou seus remédios, mas isso não o estava livrando do mal estar. Agora, depois de tomar um longo banho e comido, estava deitado no sofá da sala, uma toalha o ajudava a secar os cabelos negros rebeldes. Ouviu um grito estridente vindo do andar de cima, saiu às pressas. Adentrou o quarto e logo mais o banheiro rapidamente, ao abrir o Box viu Sakura nua com um ferimento na testa.

-SAKURA! –Desligou o chuveiro e pegou Sakura em seus braços, esta não se movia.

-O que aconteceu? Será que escorregou? DROGA! SAKURA PODE ME OUVIR? ACORDE POR FAVOR! –Sacudiu levemente a jovem, a viu sorrir travessa e logo mais fita-lo.

-Não se preocupe não morro com uma queda Uchiha! –Permaneceu parado ainda com Sakura molhada e nua em seus braços.

-Você... Você está bem? –Sakura envolveu Sasuke colocando seus braços envoltos do pescoço masculino.

-Estou sim. E você... Está bem? –Sasuke ao se tocar da situação sentiu o rosto arder pela vergonha e mal conseguia ter alguma atitude.

-Sa-Sakura o que você ta fazendo?

**-Tenho sede de outra coisa neste momento Sasuke... E não é de sangue ou água! –Sorriu maliciosa beijando a curva do pescoço masculino, Sasuke estava parado, os olhos fechados apreciando a caricia dada pela vampira, caricia que desejava.**

**-Sakura... –Ronronava com a caricia, Sakura segurava-o no pescoço. Sasuke despertou, o que seria que ela queria? Mas ele sabia apegar-se a alguém não era uma opção. Afastou-se de uma Sakura abismada.**

-Desculpe. Eu vou para o quarto de hospedes. –Tentou sair, mas Sakura o reteve. Puxou o jovem com certa violência jogando-o no chão do Box. Imobilizou o Uchiha sentado em sua cintura e segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça.

-Está me negando prazer Uchiha? Deve muito a mim pelas vezes em que eu o ajudei! Eu posso fazê-lo meu se quiser! –Os olhos agora rubros.

-Sakura... –Os olhos fixos no corpo da vampira, tentava conter a excitação. Sakura despertou para o que fazia. Saiu rapidamente de cima do rapaz correndo do quarto. Quando Sasuke se recompôs apenas viu que Sakura terminava de se vestir.

-Sakura... Aonde você vai?

-Melhor cuidar da saúde Uchiha. Só por que vai morrer não significa que tem que se entregar. Acho que isso é um adeus! –Saiu pela janela sem que Sasuke esboçasse alguma reação.

Um mês sem que a visse, talvez o adeus que a jovem vampira dissera tivesse sido verdadeiro. Apesar de continuar o tratamento assim como tentar levar uma vida normal se dando ao luxo de rever os amigos o corpo de Sasuke havia se debilitado consideravelmente. Os remédios, rejeitados pelo corpo, agora esquecidos na prateleira do banheiro. E Sasuke internado por tempo indeterminado no hospital. E a cena não poderia ser mais chocante. O rapaz viril e sarcástico de outrora desaparecera dando espaço a um enfermo que precisava do auxilio de um pequeno tubo nas narinas para respirar, um ser de palidez lânguida, frieza na pele branca.

Conseguira sorver sangue humano novamente, mas algo não ia bem com Sakura. Mais de um mês sem vê-lo, sentia um estranho vazio. E para piorar Sai e Ino, seus "amigos", faziam perguntas constantes sobre o porquê de passar tanto tempo na mansão que reside.  
E não importava se Sakura tentasse vagar por pontos que não lembravam Sasuke, seu corpo parecia querer ir até a casa do rapaz involuntariamente. Evitava até mesmo visitar o tumulo de seu amigo Naruto por que sempre que lembrava do amigo lembrava-se de Sasuke, em alguns pontos eram parecidos.  
E lá estava Sakura, logo anoiteceria. Sentada próximo à janela com os olhos fixos no nada.

"-Talvez... Vê-lo... Saber se ele está bem. Tenho tido muitos pesadelos com ele." - Suspirou. De que adianta lutar tanto contra o que se quer? Sakura sempre fez o que desejava, estranhou sua atitude. Levantou-se.

Estava incrivelmente sonolento pelos remédios tomados, mas o maldito barulho do aparelho que media sua freqüência cardíaca incomodava. Levantaria e desligaria a geringonça se pudesse, mas não tinha forças nem mesmo para apertar o botão próximo a sua cama que chamaria uma enfermeira. Sentiu um frio atingi-lo vindo da janela que antes estava fechada. Estranhou. Sasuke abriu vagarosamente os olhos tentando ver algo com sua visão turva, demorou cerca de dez minutos para enxergar algo na penumbra de seu quarto.

**-Sa... Sakur... –Balbuciava o nome que veio em sua mente. Ao invés de obter uma resposta concreta sentiu algo frio tocar seu rosto e um peso a mais na cama.**

-Shiiiii! Fala silencio. Não deve se esforçar! –Aquele toque, aquela voz melodiosa... Ele sabia, era ela! –Eu fui até sua cama, mas não o encontrei lá. Vasculhando um pouco o lugar soube onde estaria. Por que está tão debilitado Sasuke? Não fez o que o medico solicitou? –O jovem agora podia ver com clareza Sakura. Levantou-se com dificuldade sendo ajudado pela mesma, manteve-se sentado na cama.

-Eu... Eu fiz exatamente o que o medico disse, e fiz o que você disse também. Tentei... Tentei ter uma vida normal, me aproximei de meus amigos, mas...

-Mas?

-O meu corpo está rejeitando os remédios... Sakura... Não tenho muito tempo. –Sasuke sentiu-se fraco levando a mão na testa, deixou seu corpo pender para frente sendo amparado pelo corpo de Sakura que o deteve.

-Sasuke... –A voz entrecortada da vampira não passou despercebida pelo jovem.

-Que bom que você veio... Sakura. Queria muito vê-la... Uma ultima... –Teve de parar para poder respirar melhor. Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração, novamente perderia alguém querido, mas estranhamente aquela situação doía mais do que qualquer outra perda. Sasuke, que estava encostado no corpo de Sakura, sentiu a jovem tremer. Afastou-se e pode ver que a cabeça de Sakura estava um pouco abaixada e fios de lagrimas cortavam o rosto alvo. Sasuke esforçou-se levando sua mão ao rosto feminino e lentamente secando as lagrimas.

-Jamais... Imaginei que a veria chorando. Você sempre... Sempre pareceu tão fria!

**-Por que Sasuke? Por que tem de ser tão fraco? E por que tive de me apaixonar por você? O ser mais fraco que já cruzou... Cruzou meu caminho... Sasuke... –Ele a abraçou com o pouco de força que lhe restava tentando inutilmente consola-la, mas Sasuke sabia, ela não era a única que sofria. Antes o jovem parecia conformado com sua morte ao ponto de desejá-la o mais rápido possível, mas agora desejava desesperadamente estar ao lado daquela criatura tão bela e sofrida.**

-Sakura... Perdoe-me pelo que fiz em nosso ultimo encontro. Eu queria te-la, mas não queria... Queria criar um laço forte entre nós. Seria prejudicial para você se apegar... Apegar a alguém que vai morrer.

-Idiota... Será que não percebe que é tarde demais? Se não quisesse que eu me apegasse Uchiha não deveria ter me olhado quando cai daquele prédio... Você... –E Sakura correspondeu fortemente ao abraço ofertado por Sasuke enquanto este ainda a abraçava sem a força de antes. Sakura chorava compulsivamente sem pudor por Sasuke vê-la tão vulnerável. Aproximou seus lábios para o ouvido de Sakura e com a voz falha devido à fraqueza disse:

-Sakura... Quer que eu fique com você? –E Sakura com um ar perplexo permaneceu imóvel nos braços de Sasuke. Sim... Ela tinha o poder de fazê-lo eterno e pensou em fazer isso diversas vezes, mas nunca o fez por achar que Sasuke não queria.

-Eu quero Sasuke... Quero que fique comigo... Comigo para sempre!

-Só você tem... Tem o poder Sakura. Faça o que... Deve ser... Feit... –E Sasuke desmaia, a fraqueza o impedindo de fazer algo. Mas Sasuke não precisava de mais nada, Sakura faria por ele o que tinha de ser feito. A jovem vampira retira a sobrecasaca que usava e veste cuidadosamente a mesma em Sasuke para mante-lo aquecido. Em seguida utiliza de sua força para carregá-lo e tira-lo do hospital pela janela por onde entrou. E ninguém suspeitou da saída do paciente.

**-**

Sentia frio. Abriu os orbes ônix e fitou o céu ricamente estrelado, sentiu braços o enlaçarem pela cintura e aconchega-lo no corpo feminino.

-Acordou Sasuke? –Ouviu a voz doce em seu ouvido. Virou-se um pouco vendo o rosto da bela Sakura Haruno fitando-o com ternura.

-Estamos na torre?

-Sim. Sasuke eu tenho que lhe dizer... Ser vampiro não é fácil. Matar outras pessoas para manter-se vivo... Substituir o dia pela noite... Ser morto pelas pessoas que o odeiam... Tantas coisas que fazem com que tenhamos uma vida limitada e...

-Você... Você vai estar comigo nessa nova vida?

-Claro Sasuke!

-Então tudo bem. Não me importo das privações que sofrerei. Se ficar com você ficarei satisfeito. –E Sakura afagou os cabelos negros e aproximou os lábios do pescoço masculino.

-Espere...

-O que foi Sasuke?

-Quer beijá-la enquanto humano... Quero poder diferenciar... Posso beijá-la Sakura? –E Sakura sorriu. Beijou os lábios frios porem macios de Sasuke com ternura. Jamais experimentou tal sensação. E quando deixou os lábios do Uchiha ofegante, beijou o pescoço do homem que repousava em seus braços fincando os caninos. Sasuke crispou os olhos com a dor sentindo seu corpo desvanecer, desmaiou sussurrando o nome de Sakura.

Sai observou a jovem adentrar a mansão com um jovem em suas costas. Depois de passada a surpresa Sai olhou a jovem passar por ele e começar a subir as escadas.

-Ora Sakura então esse em suas costas é o seu novo brinquedinho que veio substituir Naruto? –Experimentou receber um olhar fulminante da jovem.

-Não Sai, ele não é meu brinquedinho como você afirma. Ele é Sasuke Uchiha, um vampiro renascido para ser meu companheiro. –E seguiu para seu quarto com Sasuke desacordado em suas costas.

Sentia-se leve, a dor e o cansaço desapareceram dando espaço a uma sensação indescritível de poder... Liberdade. Levantou-se do futon, estava em um lugar desconhecido, luxuoso. Uma pequena dor no pescoço apenas, nada que incomodasse. Sasuke levantou-se indo até um grande espelho, sua aparência havia mudado. O pescoço enfaixado e depois de refletir durante alguns minutos lembrou-se de tudo. Sentiu um cheiro conhecido.

-Sakura... –Sorriu. Saiu pela janela indo até o terraço do prédio onde estava e a viu trajando um longo vestido vermelho que se esvoaçava ao vento. Ela o olhou com um lindo semblante.

-Despertou meu Sasuke? –A viu estender as mãos, caminhou pegando a mão ofertada e recebendo um caloroso abraço de Sakura.

-Eu despertei sim. –Correspondeu ao abraço com fervor.

-Você me fez experimentar o beijo de um humano. Deixe-me mostra-lo como é o beijo de um vampiro. –Falou Sakura afastando-se um pouco. Sasuke a viu produzir um pequeno corte na língua com a ajuda de suas afiadas unhas e puxa-lo para um beijo. Um beijo saboroso ao ver de Sasuke selando o vinculo de amor e sangue que o casal viveria eternamente.

Fim.

Malz ae pela demora é pq eu tenho prova toda quarta ¬¬

Bem essa fic não é minha e sim da Jack-Chan

quem quiser entrar na comu e ler outras fic tá aqui o link:

.br/Community.aspx?cmm39046879

;


End file.
